Passing Onto Fog
by 4sakN
Summary: This is a story I've rewritten a couple times now. It's going to be a multiverse story. I plan to go many place with this. I'm still working out a schedule, but when I have it, I'll announce it in a chapter. Please help me improve! Enjoy! SI-OC! Harem! Multiverse! Genderbending!
1. Chapter 1 - Beginnings

It all started with my, slightly unfortunate, first death. Yes, first, there's many more to follow, I assure you. Lung failure was what started this choatic cycle. The cycle of dying and being reborn. It started shortly after my first death where I found myself in a world of shining marble floors and sun ray pierced clouds. It was only missing a crowd of naked angels to greet me and it would of been an image of classical heaven. Ofcourse, at the time, I had my understandable freak out before a man came to explain what was happening. The man was regal in appearance and I believed him to be some sort of god… Up until he started speaking. He spoke in clipped sentences and an air of impatience.

He spoke his whole speel in a single breath then proceeded to just disappear. It took me awhile to organize the information he gave me, but even then it didn't make much sense. It seems I'm to travel through multiple worlds, for the sole purpose of regulating energies. Even now, I don't fully believe that, but it's the best explanation I have.

After, I had my first taste of a quasi-character creator. Where I was able to choose my destination, where I was born, and appearance, along with a plethora of other details that are both tedious and boring to hash out. So, I set out on my first grand adventure, with hope to shed my cowardly self and refine into something to be proud of.

It took awhile, but I decided on the world of Narutoverse as my first destination. That turned out to be a bad choice because I died again before even reaching teenage years. It left me scarred, more scarred than before atleast. Dying hurts, the kind of hurt that carries over to other lives in this case. I played it safe after that. Going to relatively modern worlds, where I could have some comfort knowing it's somewhat safe. I relived the same world twenty-three times before I built my courage back up. Those lives were in no way wasted though. The skills and knowledge I learned in them would serve me for many years to come.

I took the plunge back into Naruto, with new knowledge and better confidence. This time I didn't pick an orphan because the media counterpart didn't exactly explain how bad they actually got it. The meat shields was what they were for all intensive purpose. I chose the Nara clan, taking care not to choose a known character. It wasn't obvious to me at that point, but I was basically body snatching. When I found out that speculation, I made sure that they were a character destined to die. It didn't assuage the guilt, but I got by with promises of living a fulfilling life for them.

This life I lived substantially longer. Sadly, my aspiration of being a hero didn't exactly come true. I was undoubtedly powerful, but I always lacked the spark the main character seemed to have. He was always one step ahead, although I was objectively more powerful. It took me having a family to figure out what I was missing and to this day, thousands of years passed, I look fondly on that moment. My son being born and my heart melting all the regret and frustration.

Leaving behind loved ones easily became the most painful thing about the power. Even those few instances of being immortal, something always seems to happen. Being a god in one universe was an experience, for sure. I tried to use the divinity to counter act my own and found out my power was the top dog. I never took the role of god again. Too boring largely.

I avoided worlds I knew for this entire time. One part for genuine exploration and another for fear of meeting the characters I had a connection with. The largest part from trauma how living in Naruto went.

So, I set off on the next great adventure. This time a world I once read.

XxxxxX

The, as I've dubbed, character creator, like everything else, is a finicky but powerful tool. It operates off what it calls Parameters, which works largely like filters on a search engine. It's a drawn out process because if you slack on it, you could end up in something you don't want. It can be like a monkey paw in design at times. Setup to be immortal and somehow be born as an undead. That's why I'm being extra careful with this life. I'm wanting a body that has the blood of the four founders of Hogwarts and can go to school with Harry himself. It took a lot of fiddling but I found one. There's only the problem that it's in a stasis seal.

Davion Slytherin is certainly of interesting heritage and it's a wonder he even survived in the first place. Born from a great-great-great granddaughter of Ravenclaw and a direct son of Salazar himself, who contracted a minor case of vampirism, it was thought he would die before even reaching twelve. The grief of this led them to putting the child in a set of highly powered stasis runes. It was done in the hopes that the future would hold the cure to the toxicity of the childs blood. Unfortunately, the family they setup to monitor Davion after their passing, soon forgot their entire purpose. Generations passing muddied their duty until they eventually moved on, leaving poor Davion to be in stasis forever. Fortunately, I have experience with all kinds of energy and should be able to avoid these problems. So, I changed the appearance and setup when I'd like to take over before diving in. (There are hidden Parameters where you have the body operate off a piece of your soul until you wish to takeover.)

XxxxxX

A flash of light woke me, even piercing through my closed eyelids. Ignoring the weakness of the body, I bolted upright, only for my forehead to collide with something. I groaned in pain and attempted to open my eyes. Spots were in my vision but I could make out glass surrounding me at all sides. Wafts of mist filling in the space the release of power removed them from. I blinked away the spots to get a better view. The room, from what I could see, reminded me of an Egyptian tomb. Refocusing on my entrapment, I look at the runes that cover the glass coffin I find myself in. They're largely written in Tamil, but I can see several other languages, mostly religious in origin. I got to work.

It took possibly days to remove the runes so I could exit. The runes were largely correct but there was a lot of unnecessary portions to it. With a flash of light, the glass coffin collapsed on itself and I had to angle my body so the top part slid off, instead of crushing me. That done, I shakily brought myself to a sitting position, getting ready to explore this body before setting out. I looked inwards, noting with surprise the way too large magical core. I didn't even have to search, it was just there. Blazing with power Merlin would be jealous of. Shaking away from those thoughts, I kept on the search. The major risk with runes like these, I soon found. Cell mutation. When a body is saturated with magic for as long as this one has, it's bound to bring problems. Ironically it seems the stasis itself fixed the body's toxic blood problem by magic mutation. I would need more research to know what other changes this brought, but it doesn't seem to be dangerous. Magic is all intent based and my parents intent when putting me in stasis probably brought quite a bit of power to me.

Exploration finished, I took a visual inspection. The only change to the adjustments I made is the grayish hue my skin has. I can only guess because I'm not so human anymore. Vampirism plus magic saturation plus hundreds of years was bound to change some core physiology. Ignoring that for now, I glanced around the room in search of clothes. The mist was making it mighty hard to even see though. I called up my magic, only to jolt in pain. Confused, I looked back inwards. Not seeing anything, I tried calling it again, ignoring the pain and tracing its movement. I facepalmed. This body is atrophied and it will take some time to get it in working order. I started making my way out of the tomb, hoping there's some kind of civilization around. My body appearing to be around eight years old, which was when I was put in stasis, will hopefully get me some sympathy. Only other problem is if Hogwarts determines my age as eight or in the hundreds, but I'll work something out on that.

It took a while, but I finally made it out. Sadly, there's only forest around and the memories of this body point out this area being heavily warded. Well, I have three years to get this body in shape, this environment is as good as any for it.

XxxxxX

(I'm going to attempt third person, but my writing is bad enough as it is. We'll see how it works out.)

It was a long three years for Davion. Problems just seemed to keep springing up and most of them had to do with his mutations. There's always some risk when you have too many specifics for a body and, thankfully, these were somewhat manageable. As he found out, Hogwarts didn't even register him as human anymore, much less eight years old. Apparantly he's some sort of fae hybrid that's never been seen before. His founders blood allowed him to have control over Hogwarts, though, so he sent his own invitation. (Hiding it so it can be a surprise when his name is called.) With that taken care of, he spent the rest of his time testing the limits of his abilities.

Now, he's keeping a sedate pace following the hero himself. Harry Potter is a small child and you could see the malnutrition at first glance. It makes one wonder if everyone truly missed it or just didn't care. Even from the distance Davion was, he could hear Hagrid's boisterous voice. He couldn't exactly make out what was being said, but the fact he could hear it over the crowd was impressive to say the least. Harry didn't seem to be listening, his attention all on what the magical world had to offer. Davion continued following and making his own purchases until they arrived at Gringotts. Deciding it was enough observation for now, he split off and made his way to his own teller.

"What can I do for you?" The goblin said, making clear his impatience. Davion just raised an eyebrow, but decided not to comment.

"Yes, I would like to take an inheritance test, please." Davion kept it to the point, like he's read in many of a fanfiction. He wished he spent some time before coming here to research more of how this world worked, but his body was a pile of mysteries itself. He saw it a better idea to know himself before venturing onwards. Sadly, that took way too much time. The goblin stood and without a word turned. Davion hesitated briefly before following along. It was a short walk that led to a small room. Davion took a seat, while the goblin went behind the desk and retrieved some items. He came back shortly after with a piece of parchment and a blood red quill.

"Just write your name on the dotted line. The quill will pull a small amount of blood, but it'll heal immediately after." The goblin said, shoving the quill in Davion's face. Davion ignored the urge to hurry and took his time writing his name. Just like the goblin said, there was a pinch of pain from his index finger when he started. When he finished, he sat back, legs crossed and arms folded. Davion was already aware of his heritage, but it should be fun to see the waves this could create. He silently observed the goblins face as the parchment displayed his Heir statuses. Davion had to commend the goblins for their poker faces, but soon enough he noticed the shifts of surprise.

Davion Slytherin.

Heir of House Slytherin.

Heir of House Gryffindor.

Heir of House Ravenclaw.

Heir of House Hufflepuff.

The goblin stared at the parchment for quite a while, not exactly believing what it was seeing. Soon, with a grunt, he shook from the shock. He raised the parchment and threw it into the fireplace. Davion raised an eyebrow, but let the silence stay. He watched the goblin go grab another, slamming it down on the table.

"Again." The goblin demanded with a grunt. Davion shrugged and went through the process again. Once finished, he watched the goblin pick up the parchment and leave with out comment. Davion waited for almost an hour, only for two goblins to come in when he was picking his nose. He let the embarrassment pass before continuing on with the task.

"Heir Slytherin, may I ask you to follow me? Your vaults no longer have an account manager, and only two have anything other than artifacts in them. Sadly, your houses time ended before Gringott was established, and the vaults only hold what was found to be yours. You may find your other belongings in the many museums around the world." The new goblin said with a bow. "You may ask me for more information if needed. My name is Graggilywood." He finished, raising himself.

"To be honest, I didn't even expect to have vaults. Is there any money in them?" Davion asked with slight surprise.

"That would of been true, but you have many branch families, sir. Your vaults hold a percentage from their many businesses. Well, except for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Those two are now extinct… until now that is. I will take you down to see them, then we can setup a goblin to manage them. I heard the king himself wishes to take on that task." Graggilywood said, handing Davion the Heir rings. Putting the rings on, Davion nodded before standing and following. They took a cart and it kept going until the rails stopped. Davion could only guess they were at the furthest the bank went down. Six doors were held here. Four of them the Hogwart houses, and the other two being similarly old houses. Gaunt he recognized, the other, Myndir, he did not. Graggilywood noticed Davion's questioning gaze.

"The Gaunts and Myndirs were the ones to bring about this bank when we lost the war, sir. They would be the only two down here if they didn't wish to honor your houses with their own vaults. The Myndirs seemed to have believed your houses would make a return. I guess they were right." Gragillywood said with a shrug. So, they began to explore the vaults.

Slytherin was first and it was mildy disappointing. No money and barely any artifacts. Only bookshelfs of old books and potion ingredients. "The Gaunts took most things out of this vault into their own. They were the closest in blood relations." The goblin explained. Davion nodded before they moved on.

Gryffindor was next and it was better than the last. There was a mountain of Galleons and artifacts. Davion marked this to be his main source of spending money. "The Gryffindor branch families saw it fit to keep the vault filled should an Heir ever be announced. These are mostly donations."

Ravenclaw only held books, which should of been expected, but still was disappointing. Hufflepuff didn't have a thing inside. Only a singular statue in the center of the lady herself. They soon were on their way out, but Davion had some questions.

"The Myndirs… Who are they descendants of?" He asked.

"Aw, Gryffindor, sir."

"Should I not have Heir status for those two vaults also?" He sent another question. Graggilywood seemed to struggle for a second before answering.

"Those vaults are closed, sir, and mainly empty. We could ask for them to be reinstated, but the only advantage it would give is if you're looking for two more wives. I don't believe they have Wizengamot seats." Graggilywood stated. Davion bristled. Of course… he had to have multiple wives.

"Is there no laws against that out dated practice?" Davion asked, clutching his head.

Graggilywood laughed before answering. "It will be seen an insult to the other families if you do not take a wife for each House. If you wish to be in politics, it would be wise to atleast pretend to consider it. Plus inheritance becomes a problem." Graggilywood couldn't keep the giggle out of his voice. "You wizards and your stupid customs. Goblin's have no need for marriage... when young… mate…"

Davion pointingly ignored the ramblings. When they finally made it out of the undergrounds Davion was ready to leave.

"Graggilywood, tell your king…" "Ragnock. It's King Ragnock." "Yes, King Ragnock. Tell him I would appreciate any help he can offer and if he wants the management position, it's his to take." Not giving the talkative goblin a chance to reply, he respectfully bowed before vanishing in the middle of the lobby. Graggilywood stared at the spot where the young wizard just was before letting out a bellowing laugh.

XxxxxX

Davion stood in front of a mirror, tidying up his appearance for his first time reveal. His piercing violet eyes reflected a small bit of excitement. Black hair and pale skin made him seem ethereal in nature. Which, all things considered may be true. He had power in spades and knows how to use it. He hasn't made any solid plans just yet, other than to enjoy his time. Honestly, he could probably track down Voldemort and kill him early, but he decided to let things play out until lives are more at risk. He will help Harry though. Whether that's training him or showing him to be more careful.

Davion cast one last look at his appearance, shifting his tie. With a turn, he disappeared, reappearing in an alley just off King's Cross. Making his way through the crowds, he stopped in an open space to check his surroundings. He saw off at the entrance a family of red heads making their way in, but decided to ignore them. He wasn't sure how to feel about the Weasleys, so he decided to hold judgement for now. Finding his target, he made his way over. Putting on his best smile.

"Searching for something?" Davion asked, shocking the already confused looking boy. Harry stared before finally snapping out of it.

"Aw, no. I should be able to find it on my own." Harry said, drifting his eyes down before casting a glance at the 9 3/4 platform. Davion leaned in close, just casting a look behind to check on the red heads.

"Just jog through, if you're nervous about it. Nothing will happen to you, I promise." Davion said, causing Harry's eyes to light up in recognition. "Oh, and if you could wait for me on the other side. To be honest, I'm more nervous about finding friends."

Harry nodded with a small smile, before turning. He took a deep breathe then jogged through the wall.

"Huh… Quiet kid." Davion mumbled before following. He was momentarily surprised by the lack of feeling anything before almost tripping on a down Harry. Davion steadied himself before letting out a chuckle.

"Here." Davion said, helping Harry up.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Davion Slytherin."

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said quietly. Davion looked him up and down, causing Harry to shuffle nervously.

"Huh, thought you'd be taller." Davion stated.

"You know me?"

"I do. I'd say most of Wizarding Britian does. They have children books on you." Harry's eyes widened to that. Looking mighty concerned. Davion chuckled to his expression.

"I'm going to guess you don't know about those?" Davion said, making a thoughtful expression. "Well, I'd suggest sueing if I were you. They're making a lot of money off your name without your knowledge. No offence, but you don't look like you have a lot of capital. You should be able to make a pretty penny off court cases with how many books there are."

Harry just stared, making Davion smile. Davion just let him process stuff for a while, taking his hand and dragging him onto the train. It looked like Harry would take a bit to reboot.

Harry didn't snap out of it, until they reached a compartment and sat.

"You said they're children books right?" Davion nodded in response.

"Is it such a bad idea to leave them up? I'm sure children must love them, if they're popular." Harry asked.

"Well, if you don't mind the publicity it's going to cause then sure. They could just as easily used another name for those stories, but since your name carries more weight they sold more. Did you really kill a dragon, Harry?" Harry rapidly shook his head.

"Get used to those kind of questions then. If you leave them up anyway." Davion stated. Harry looked down, face scrunching up in concentration.

"How do I do it? Take them down that is." Harry asked.

"I'm... not entirely sure. I'm sure we can ask a teacher when we get to Hogwarts or find a law firm." Davion said slowly. He wasn't entirely sure how wizarding laws worked, but he was sure some kind of copyright had to exist.

After that conversations went into more lighthearted topics. Davion got Harry to open up more by time their compartment door opened. A red headed boy walked slightly in taking a glance around.

"Hey, do you guys have space for one more? All the other compartments were full." The red head asked, his eyes obviously on Harry's forehead. Davin frowned and couldn't help the suspicion. It was atleast fifteen minutes into the ride and he didn't find a single compartment?

"It looks to me like you were searching for a certain compartment." Davion said, cutting off Harry from accepting. "And you could be less obvious with your staring." Davion turned away from the red head, looking into Harry's eyes, communicating his intention.

"What's your problem, mate? If you don't want me here, then just say so." The red head not-quite yelled. Harry shrunk back from the noise, while Davion kept up a mask of indifference.

"Aw, I see. You're one of those bloody Slytherin that's trying to take advantage of The-Boy-Who-Lived, artcha'?" The red head said. Davion let a smirk grace his lips.

"I imagine I'll get all the fame I don't want during Sorting. If you could please either sit down and introduce yourself, or leave." Davion said. Harry alternated looking between the two, confused… Again. The red head clamped his mouth shut, somehow realizing his mistake. He gave a slight nod before sitting next to Harry.

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron said, holding a hand out to Harry.

"Harry Potter." Harry shot a nervous glance at Davion, shaking Ron's hand. Ron either didn't notice or was oblivious because he started to prattle on about how much he wanted to meet Harry and other such bull. Davion gave a slight cough, interrupting Ron. He just got a stink eye in return.

"Alright then. I'm Davion Slytherin. If you could give Harry some space, I'm sure he'd appreciate it." Davion said. Harry sent a thankful look.

"Ha! I knew you were a Slytherin… Wait… You're lying." Ron said in excitement before it tapered off.

Davion lightly scoffed. "Believe what you want then." He said simply, letting silence descend in the room. Ron's excitement still didn't cease, though, and he was soon babbling about anything and everything. Thankfully, Harry relaxed after a while and let small smiles play on his lips. Davion lightly contributed to the conversation, correcting misconceptions. When allowed anyway, Ron seemed to already have a vendetta against him.

Things were cut off once again by a toad search. Davion immediately found it, followed by inviting the quest givers to join him in the compartment. Sadly, it wasn't to be, because Hermoine would have to move her heavy trunk for the trip. Davion left a blushing Hermione and smiling Neville with a promise to hang out during school. When he rejoined his compatriots back in the compartment, Ron was immediate in his displeasure of him being back. Harry just looked glad not to be alone with Ron anymore. Davion had enough.

"Alright, Ron. Shut up or leave. Those are the only choices you have." Davion stated, ice in his voice. Ron felt a shiver run up his spine, but his nerve came back shortly after.

"Oh? And if I don't want to do either?" As soon as he said that he felt himself lift, he squeaked in surprise before being promptly moved out of the compartment. The door immediately slammed in his face and when he tried to open it, it didn't budge. He yelled himself hoarse trying to get them to open the door, before giving up when no reply came.

Meanwhile, in the compartment, conversations continued with both boys pretending the whole episode didn't happen. Harry was honestly curious by the show but with his inexperience with magic, he didn't know just how odd it was.

XxxxxxX

"Firs' yers! Firs' yers! Gather 'round!" Hagrid's voice sounded out immediately when they were stepping out of the train. Davion took a quick glance at Harry before making his way forward. Harry followed, a smile on his lips. He was glad to see Hagrid again. The giant had known his parents and was his first source of information on them. He couldn't be more thankful for that fact alone. Harry stayed close to Davion as Hagrid told them to get on boats on the shore near them. He was, like always, flabbergasted and decided following his newly minted and, more importantly, knowledgeable friend was a good idea. Harry let his thoughts take over while the boats started to move. He wasn't sure what to make of Davion. Only knowing him for about three hours, he already feels closer to him than any he's met before. He wasn't sure how to explain it, but it felt like Davion knew him. Not some sappy connection thing, but like Davion could read his thoughts. He decided to put those thoughts to the side when Hogwarts came into view.

"Wooah…" Harry accidently exclaimed. Davion turned to him with a raised brow. Harry noticed the look and coughed in embarrassment.

"Aw, no. It's definitely impressive in a way. My ancestors built it afterall. As did yours, in a way." Davion said. Sometimes he forgets what it feels like to find something marvel. It takes a lot to surprise him after so long.

"My ancestors?" Harry asked. He knew he was famous, but hasn't heard much in regards to his family.

"You haven't been told? Who is your magical guardian, Harry? They have some serious explaining to do. Not only have they allowed anyone to use your name, they haven't even explained your heritage. If I had to hazard a guess, they don't have your best intentions at heart with what I've heard from you." Davion said. Of course, he already knew, but it would give the boy something to work towards. Davion wasn't going to be Dumbledore and manipulate what knowledge he could have, but he wouldn't just give it away. Point in the right direction, sure.

"Um... it wouldn't be the Dursleys would it? If not, I have no idea. What is a magical guardian, by the way?" Harry asked. He tried to keep the concern out of his voice. He didn't fully understand the ramifications, but felt that he had been wronged in some way. What that way was, hopefully Davion could explain it.

"No, the Dursleys are muggle, so they would have no chance there. Your magical guardian would act as your House Regent, kind of, until you become of age. Just for context before I explain what that entails, let me tell you about your house, from what I know. The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter is a really old house, that's where the Most Ancient part comes from. They also have a lot of money, that's where the Noble part comes from. They also have quite a bit a political pull in the government, in particular to the Light houses. Light just being an alignment in ideals and morals. So they basically stand for the same things. So, back to the magical guardian thing, they are able to manage your finances, fortunately only from your trust fund. They won't be able to enter the main vault, but I want you to think on this. If your family has a lot of money and you have a trust fund to spend, with limited interference from a magical guardian, where has that money been until now? You told me you lived with your muggle relatives, but I can just look at you and see they haven't spent any money on you." Harry made to reply, but Davion held up his hand. Davion could tell Harry was confused, but he also knows he's smart. He could figure it out. "Now, and this is more important than the possibility of someone stealing your money. Your magical guardian can make votes in your Houses name at the Wizengamot. The Wizengamot being where laws and bills are passed. I've already told you that your house has political pull, which means the Light families will follow your Houses vote. What do you think your magical guardian could do with that?"

"Pass any laws he… Or she wants?" Harry hazarded a guess. Davion nodded, making Harry feel strangely proud.

"Well, maybe not any, but a good amount. Now, the most damndest evidence that they don't have your best interest at heart, and should tell you how much you should trust this person, who you do not know. Who do you think placed you with the Dursleys? You could deny this, Harry, but my eyes see it all. I can see the abuse without even looking under your robes to see the bruises. It's in your demeanor, those sunken cheeks of not getting enough to eat. In those eyes of distrust." Davion steeled voice said. Harry could hear the anger in it, but knew it wasn't directed at him. Actually, he felt touched in a way. He fought off the tears and looked down.

"How could you tell?" Harry couldn't help but ask. No ones noticed before. When he didn't hear an answer, he looked back up. He saw Davion looking back out to the water, his eyes glazed over. At that moment, he knew. He was someone similar, a comrade in misery in a way.

"Aw, sorry. You don't have to answer that." Harry quickly said, afraid of hurting his first friend. Davion looked back at him, a sad smile adorn his face. Harry looked away, the smile hurting in a way. Then he noticed the other occupants on the boat. They weren't exactly being quiet. He sent a paniced look to Davion.

"They can't hear us. I put a silencing charm around us." Davion said, returning his gaze to the water as they closed in on the castle. "Aw, just a thought, but how did you purchase your school supplies?" Harry looked confused for a second before remembering his trust fund.

"Hagrid gave me a key when we were in Gringotts, so I could take out money. So… Hagrid is my magical guardian?" Harry said slowly, his face turning pale. Davion raised his eyebrow in surprise to Harry making that connection so fast, but shook his head.

"Hagrid is a convict, they wouldn't allow him to be one, especially to the Boy-Who-Lived. That means he received it from someone, and the only people he would be in contact with, considering his past, would be the staff here." Davion said, letting Harry puzzle it.

"Why is Hagrid a convict? Like a person convicted of a crime right?" Harry asked, wanting to know that first before tackling the complicated stuff. Unfortunately, before they could continue the conversation, they arrived at the school. Hagrid rounded up the first years again before handing them off to one Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. Harry stuck close to Davion again, only feeling slightly guilty for using him as a shield. He had almost immediately noticed the Professor's eyes narrow when landing on him and Davion had him paranoid about the adults here. The idea that anyone of them could be his guardian scared him.

Soon, they were herded to the Great Hall. All matter of people were there and the roof had the first years gaping. After a short explanation, the sorting started. Davion kept half a ear to the sorting, but mainly kept his focus on Dumbledore. The man was looking at each first year individually and that had Davion worried. Just to be sure, but hoping he was wrong, he leaned close to Harry, casting a small silencing charm to be sure.

"Harry, the headmaster, the old man in the center. Try to avoid looking into his eyes. For today anyways. I'll explain later." Harry subtly nodded, noticing the need for stealth. Harry spent the time thinking for a possible explanation before hearing his name called. He flinched at all the gazes that locked on him, the silence deafening. He gathered himself and pulled the confidence he didn't have to make his way to the stool. He sat and unceremoniously plopped the hat on.

'Huh, interesting, interesting… You certainly have traits from a good amount of houses. Aw! That friend of yours… Where did he come from? I haven't met a Slytherin for almost 900 years. Alright, Dumbledore wants me to put you in Gryffindor, but where do you want to go, little one?'

Harry squirmed from the voice in his head. It took him a second to realize it was the hat itself, but didn't get overly surprised. 'I just want to be where Davion will be.' Harry tried to project. He heard the hat grumble, before finally yelling out. "Slytherin!"

Davion facepalmed. The sorting had messed up some things, for sure. Davion wasn't keen to joining the House, but now had little choice. Davion traced Harry move to the Slytherin table, the outcries of the other houses ignored. The Slytherins seemed to be silently gloating. Davion shook his head looking at Harry's smile. Naivety at it's finest. The sorting continued like normal, until the Great Hall received its second big surprise.

"Davion..." *Cough* McGonagall reread the listing, confusion showing through. The book is the most charmed and runed artifact in Hogwarts, so she doubted there to be foul play, but she couldn't help but double take. She cast a discreet glance at the Headmaster, but he looked at her with confusion. Sighing, she spoke again. "Davion Slytherin."

Silence filled the room before the whole room was looking at Davion. Davion, for his part, confidently strolled to the front of the hall, hands grasped behind his back. He stopped short of the Professor herself, instead of the hat.

"Well, as one of the houses carries my name, it would be wierd to go to any other." He said before shrugging and going to the stool. Almost immediately after placing the hat on it yelled "Slytherin." Davion let the smirk show when walking to the house table, taking a place next to Harry. Harry looked confused, glancing at all the whispering going on around the tables. He saw all the looks they were receiving and wasn't sure what to make of it. He sent a question to Davion with his eyes.

"Aw, you see Harry, we're now the most famous wizards in Britain. Harry Potter, a boy from a Light family and the Boy-Who-Lived, in the house mostly known for Dark or Neutral wizards. Oh the scandal. And the long lost Slytherin family making a return. From the main family itself. Especially scary when you consider an upstart wannabe-dark lord claiming to be the Heir." Davion said, intentionally making it loud enough for everyone to hear in the quietness of the hall.

"Oh, I wonder if I should make this more interesting." Davion turned to the headmaster, a smirk on his lips. The picture of mischief. Davion blocked the view from everyone else but the headmaster and let his rings appear. The Headmaster looked surprised before frowning and looking into Davion's eyes. He felt the probe, but shoved him out and turning back to the table.

"I'm quite hungry." Davion said with a clap. Food appeared on all the tables, even though the Sorting wasn't quite finished yet. It was silent chaos, everyone confused and afraid of doing anything. It was understandable, the Slytherin name is associated with Dark Lords, ergo fear. Even the other Slytherins weren't sure how to act. Davion ignored them all, collecting food. He took a bite, before faux realizing. "Oh, do continue. Please pardon my interruption." Davion said, though everyone could see the fake reaction for what it was. Mocking. Silence still stayed until everyone heard the beginning of a laugh. Everyones eyes moved to Harry, and he couldn't hold it any longer, he burst out laughing, tears forming. "Harry, please." Davion said, before laughing with him, though more subdued.

The atmosphere returned somewhat normal after that and the ceremony continued. The only ones that seemed somewhat comfortable with Harry and Davion were the first year girls. Well, not all of them, but certainly those that had the intelligence to recognize the importance. The good looks played a part, too, which had older girls thinking about moving in also. Harry didn't even attempt to understand the fluttering eyelashes and compliments. He was just having fun talking, though he was sure he sounded like an idiot. He had his first real friend and felt like he could take anything. Davion was more reserved and had the charm full throttle. He already selected targets from the older years for broom closet escapades, when his hormones kicked in ofcourse.

After the sorting, speeches on all kinds of forbidden stuff proceeded. Dumbledore decided to follow through with his act from the book even though the food was already out, so the random words didn't have quite the same effect. After the meal, before letting the Prefects take the first years, the Headmaster had one more thing to say. "Mr. Slytherin, if I could have a talk with you and I'll show you to your house afterwards." He said, motioning for the Prefects to move ahead. Davion calmly watched them leave, lingering on Harry, before making his way to the Headmaster.

"What can I do for you, Headmaster?" Davion said with a bow, keeping his face indifferent. Again, he felt the probe on his mind, but ignored it.

"Mr. Slytherin… Just where did you come from? I must say it's a surprise, only how it is, is somewhat a mystery. That book there…" The Headmaster pointed towards a book on a podium. "…it tells us who will be getting invitations well before the student arrives. So I'm left wondering how your name just today appeared."

"I believe it's a Stasis rune of some kind. Purely in years, I should be 948. Plus…" Davion let this Heir rings show. "…I technically own this school, despite your position." Davion let the not-quite-a-threat simmer, sure the Headmaster would catch it. The Headmaster narrowing his eyes was the proof it was.

"What do you want?" The Headmaster asked, irritation evident.

"Oh, I want nothing from you. I'm just observing for now. I'm still trying to decide. Tell me, Dumbledore, are you an aspiring Dark Lord, or just an idiot?" Davion asked, letting the pretense of cordiality drop. The legilimency pissed him off. The Headmaster guffawed at the question, but didn't let anything else show.

"What makes you believe that, Mr.- Lord Slytherin?"

"A lot of things, but mostly the way you've been using the Potter and Black votes. Maybe people should be less scared of Voldemort, because wooo… You sure are scary, Headmaster. Atleast Voldemort showed his face, well name." Davion quipped, eyes narrowing. The Headmaster's mind was running in overdrive. His first instinct was to simply kill the kid, but his new found fame would make that difficult, unless he wanted to obliviate the entire school. Which had too many holes to be possible. He would just obliviate the kid, if he didn't suspect it wouldn't work. He had to make plans, get more information before doing anything. The kid was dangerous, that was for sure. Letting out a breathe, he replied. "Very well, you made your point. But I ask again, what do you want?"

"Like I said, nothing. I'm just observing. Ofcourse, if things get out of hand, I'll have to step in, but you're a smart man. You'll limit yourself, I'm sure. Well, I'm getting tired, Headmaster. I'll see you in the morning." Davion said before turning and leaving. The Headmaster watched him leave. He didn't feel angry or relieved, just strangely tired. He could see how he could be perceived as evil, but he likes to think he keeps the balance. His self made duty after killing his best friend. The thought brought heartbreak to his lethargy and all he could do was sigh.

"Perhaps, I am an idiot." He mumbled in self-deprecation.


	2. Chapter 2 - Melancholy

**Author Note: As some of you have probably noticed, well previous followers, I've once again rewritten this. To those that have no idea what I'm talking about, the previous version started with the full story of Naruto and had The Gamer elements. To say the least, I wasn't exactly happy with it. The Gamer elements didn't quite fit, and I've written so often in Naruto, I've grown bored of it. I haven't released those stories. I may once I grow more comfortable with showing stuff in the public space. The only reason I put this one up is kind of hard to explain. When I can word it correctly, I'll put it out. Til next time, though. Enjoy the story.**

XxxxxxX

Davion let Hogwarts guide him after his talk with the Headmaster. Perhaps it was responding to his melancholy, but that's how he found himself in his, assumed, room. He laid with his hands behind his head, just letting his thoughts take him. He didn't really want to get heavily involved, but his weakness got the better of him. The abused. The manipulated. All past experiences he wished remained in the past. It's funny how things that happened possibly thousands of years ago still hurt, but he's always been that kind of person, no matter the chemical fixes the rebirths provided. Always living in the past, always struggling to escape from it. Humans… Can't live with them, but can't be seperate from them. There's truly some beautiful people in the world, he knows, but even those with kindness can hurt. His thoughts were interrupted by the door to his room opening. He took a glance over, calming when seeing who it was.

The figure moved across the room, sitting on the bed across from Davion.

"I couldn't find you." Harry said nervously.

"Sorry. Wanted to be away from people."

"Aw, I can go." Harry said, while standing. Davion quickly motioned him back.

"Naw, it's alright... Come here." Davion said, sitting up and patting the spot beside him. Harry nodded hesitantly and followed the request. They sat motionless, just Harry peeking at Davion from the corner of his eyes. Harry had no idea how to comfort someone and his mind was a mess. His thoughts cut short when he felt arms envelop him. The sudden contact caused him to tense, fight or flight kicking in.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Jeez, calm it." Davion said in amusement. They sat like that for a while, Harry slowly taking warmth from the hug. He calmed before returning the contact, pulling Davion closer. Davion let out a giggle.

"You know, sometimes the only thing a person needs is the precense of another. Not words. Like myself. I fully understand the problem, and, maybe not how to fix, but manage it." Davion said in Harry's ear. "Thank you, Harry." Davion said, pulling away.

Harry couldn't help the smile that came. A genuine one. One caused by words he's never heard before, words to look forward to.

"Alright, Harry, serious time. Tomorrow we're sneaking out to take you to Gringotts to take control from your mysterious magical guardian, then we're buying you stuff. What stuff? No idea. Whatever you want. You do need books though. You're the Boy-Who-Lived, so I'm sure we can expect lots of trouble. Better safe than sorry." Davion crossed his arms, smirking. Harry could tell he was feeling better so focused on what was said.

"Can I ask you something, Davion?"

"Yea, what's up?"

"Why are you helping me? Why… did you approach me?" Harry asked, before panicing. "I don't think you're like the other people I've met in the school… I just was wondering." He finished lamely.

"Easy… we're now friends, or atleast I think we are. Ask me what that is when I fully realize it myself. But more than anything, I'm a fool who can't leave well enough alone." Davion stated confidently despite his words proving otherwise. Harry's eyes widened, a small smile and nod and he left the 'why' alone.

"I'm not going to lie to you Harry, you're fame is going to get you in trouble, not your fault, but no one's going to take your feelings into account. It won't be fun, but just maybe you can get by with some preparation. That's what we're going to do tomorrow, atleast part of it." Davion laid back down while saying that, subtlely positioning room for another. Harry took the cue and laid next to him. Harry stayed silent considering what Davion said. He saw it today, so how could he not understand. He may be glad to finally be socializing, but he's not blind. The fake smiles, the attempts to get close for something not entirely pure. Perhaps he should of expected that in Slytherin, Davion did tell him the House values afterall. He took a glance at Davion once again and decided he would be fine. He had something now, what it was he wasn't sure, but he didn't want to let go. Harry was starting to get tired, until Davion felt the need to make another comment.

"But just think of the all the girls. Maybe the fame isn't all bad."

XxxxxX

The following morning Davion woke Harry up early, almost two hours early from classes. Thankfully, Gringotts is constantly open. They proceeded to get ready, Davion letting Harry borrow one of his more expensive robes. Of course Harry tried to protest, but was denied with a glare. The shuffle was short with Harry deciding to ask questions once they were out of the room. He remembered a question he had for last night that was now bugging him. It was the first question he asked once they reached the common room.

"Hey Davion, why did you want me to avoid the Headmaster's eyes?" The question caused Davion to pause, Harry almost knocking into him.

"I had forgotten, sorry. That old man, don't trust him. If my suspicion is right, he's your magical guardian, and after talking to him, he's quite manipulative. Whatever his plans for you are, they're not good, not for you atleast." He replied before moving forward. Harry got lost in thoughts, so he had to run to catch up.

"And, the reason to not look into his eyes, he's a master legilimencer. Meaning he can see your thoughts, usually through your eyes. We're going to fix that in time, but it'll take a while." Davion said while walking. Harry didn't like the sound of that, but decided to change topics to something more pleasant.

"How are we going to sneak out?" Harry asked as he noticed Davion stop infront of a wall. Davion turned towards him and smile.

"Hogwarts, if you would please?" Davion said aloud. Sounds of stone shifting occured behind him and he watched Harry's face light up. "I'm technically the owner of this school, Harry. Hogwarts has been rather helpful so far." He then patted the wall to the entrance.

Harry would swear he heard the school purring as they entered.

XxxxxxX

The conversations turned personal while walking through the tunnel, if only for Harry to ignore the spider webs and darkness of it. Davion ended up telling his personal history, well the body's history. To say Harry was surprised would be an understatement. Harry felt compelled to share his life so far also, although it wasn't easy. Many times he was on the verge of tears, only for a comforting hand to land on his shoulder. Davion could have had them out of the tunnel much sooner, but decided to spend some time to talk things out. He never was a believer that talking helps, certainly for specific people, but he found having affectionate contact helped. Well, not for him, but he was a special case.

Soon they found themselves just outside of Hogsmeade. They kept talk light when entering the sparsely crowded roads, shops getting ready for the day. Davion stopped infront of the white building of Gringotts to let Harry collect himself. Once he was ready, they entered, walking to seemingly the only teller.

"Good day. We'd like an inheritance test for Harry Potter here." The goblin simply nodded before leading them to a back room. The same process as last time occurred with Harry needing to tell the goblin Davion was serving an advisory role. Soon the parchment lit up with Harry's inheritance.

 **Harry Potter**

 **Heir to House Potter**

 **Heir to House Black**

Davion nodded, confirming his suspicions. He wasn't sure if Sirius had done a blood pact, but it seems he had, making Harry the legitimate Heir to House Black. He'd have to warn him about possible dangers from the Malfoys. Well, they were a danger anyway.

"Can you please also get his will? If possible we want to get him emancipated, but that can wait if not possible." Davion said. The Goblin looked torwards Harry for comfirmation, after getting a nod, the goblin left. He returned with another goblin that turned out to be the Potter manager. Harry had to sign quite a bit of stuff for them to be able to see the will. They were also informed that the bank had been sending Harry letters which, of course, haven't been recieved. A quick detection spell found the wards on Harry's person. Davion had to calm Harry down from that, before an idea came to him.

"Can you detect magical core blocks?" He asked the goblins.

"Yes. For a price." The goblin, Griphook, said. Davion expected it and took out his galleon pouch. "Well, do it, and remove it."

The process was quite a bit longer then either Harry or Davion thought it would be and they could already see they were going to be late for class. Davion had a solution, but didn't want to be in the presence of the goblins to do it. When the Will finally came up, Davion attempted to excuse himself, but noticed Harry's look.

"Can we hold off on this for five minutes, I'll be right back. Harry stay here for a moment." Davion said then exited the room, then the building itself. He snuck into an alleyway and made sure the coast was clear. He had to adjust the spell to the mana of this world but it worked and soon enough he had two clones of himself. Making one take the image of Harry, he sent them on their way.

When he made it back the goblins were taking their impatience on Harry. A threat later, the Will was being read. Davion placed a hand on his shoulder. Soon, Harry's parents voices were coming out of the runed parchment, a projection of them above it.

 **This is the Shared Will of James and Lily Potter. To all those that it may concern, the Will was witnessed by:**

 **Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.**

 **Siruis Black of House Black.**

 **Peter Pettigrew.**

 **Remus Lupin.**

 **First, we'd like to state the obvious and say the entirety of the Potter fortune is to go to our son, Harry Potter. -James Lilly**

 **If not responsible for our death, 10,000 Galleons to go to Peter Pettigrew. If we have died to the Dark Lord while in Godric's Hollow, arrest Peter Pettigrew. After all, he was our Secret Keeper. -Lily**

 **Don't worry, he's a friend, honey. Also, 30,000 Galleon to our son's Godfather, Sirius Black. Raise him well, Padfoot. 10,000 Galleons to Remus Lupin, hopefully to help you out of your funk. -James**

 **Families Harry Potter is to go to should we perish:**

 **Sirius Black, first and foremost.**

 **Should something happen to Sirius, the Longbottom family. Please take care of him Alice and Frank.**

 **Should something happen to the Longbottoms, Amelia Bones. I have faith that you can take care of him and sorry for the burden. Hopefully, Sirius will be with you.**

 **Under no circumstance is Harry Potter to go to my sister, Pertunia Dursley (Evans). -Lily**

 **Harry, we love you. Sorry, we couldn't be there to watch you grow, but just know we'll be proud of you. Whatever path you choose. Don't give your caretakers too hard a time, I know some of James blood runs in you, but be more like your mother if you can help it. -Lily**

 **Hey! Don't listen to her Harry. You show them hell. *Smack* Alright, alright, keep it to a minimum. I love you son. -James**

 **-The Official Shared Will of James and Lily Potter**


	3. Chapter 3 - Plans

**Author's Note: I've somewhat decided for updates to be weekends, but may change too often to state. I'm just going to go for two releases a week. This is a short chapter with a wierd journal/something entry. I was contemplating not adding the Xtra, but am hoping it sheds some light on the main character. Til next time, enjoy!**

XxxxxX

Harry took awhile to calm after the reading. Not that anyone could blame them. Sadly, Davion had to get all the facts out in the open or he would of put off this meeting. The goblins were surprisingly supportive. Say what you will about them, atleast they respect children, or atleast the concept of children. Whether thats resources or something actually familial has yet to be seen.

"Who took the role of his magical guardian? I expect you can see something wrong from all this." Davion cut through the atmosphere. Griphook startled from the question, but after a look of contemplation, he started looking through paperwork.

"We did suspect something when Mr Potter wasn't responding to our letters, but there were assurances made. Now, the wards and block bring those assurances into question. Albus Dumbledore took the role and had enough trust from the bank for the Will to not be consulted. I deeply apologize for this decision." Griphook said. The scary thing about Dumbledore isn't his magical power, although that's considerable, it's his ability to manipulate. Davion had to question how foolish Wizards were despite that fact.

"Well, Harry, it looks like you have a couple options now. I'm sure the goblins are eager to rectify the mistake." Davion said, sending a pointed look. The goblins subduely nodded, not keen on objecting. Harry stared at the clenched fist in his lap, anger welling up. The years of pain and neglect, each memory replayed in his mind, but ultimately it came back to the image of his parents. Despite his anger, a smile formed. The naivety and ignorance had to stop, he decided.

"My Godfather… Where is he?" Harry asked. He tried to delay the anger, hoping there was circumstances involved. There was too much he wasn't aware of, so despite his feelings to rampage, he put a lid on it. Of course, Harry looked to Davion first, his trust in him the highest. Davion took a thinker pose.

"I believe Sirius Black is in Azkaban, or Wizard prison but worse. He was sent there with the belief he was the one that betrayed your parents, along with killing a dozen muggles. With the new information, I'd say that wasn't true, especially considering he didn't receive a trial. He was just sent there without proof. Also, big surprise, the people that could do that at the time would be Dumbledore or Crouch Sr. I'd put money on it being both of them, though." Davion said before noticing Harry's continence. "Harry, look at me." Harry hesistated before doing so.

"Get everything sorted out for yourself before doing anything to them and…" Davion looked towards the goblins and put an extra powered silencing charm up. "…I don't believe you would do this, but just in case, I'm going to say this. If you enact revenge, whether in anger or planned, and you get caught, I'm going to be disappointed. I won't say anything sappy like don't do it, along with any number of cliches why, but you're worth more being alive and well then them suffering. If them existing hurts, consult someone and when a time comes you can make them hurt. Review it, then review again. Hell, string along a bunch of petty revenges, but make sure you're not at risk, first and foremost."

Harry thought it over, the concepts being somewhat foreign. He could understand the general idea though, so nodded.

"I'm sorry if it sounds like I'm talking down to you, but that's not my intention. You control your actions, but they also affect a wide range of people around you. If you get hurt or killed, I know dramatic but possible, it will also hurt me. It's the risk of connecting with others that I even fail to understand fully. God… Still being preachy. I'll stop there, but the main point stands. I care." Davion ended his impromto speech. Harry was left to mule over it, not entirely sure how to take it. He held the tears, tired of crying. He had to make decisions. It was a daunting task that he was tempted to use his age to excuse, but he knows. He hasn't truly been a child for a long while now. He may not show it, but he understands things around him more often then not. His innocence shattered by the very people meant to preserve it. He gave a shaky nod, then stood.

"Griphook, if you could get me a copy of the Will please." Harry said, then turned to Davion. "Will the Will be enough or do we need more to get him out?"

"Amilia Bones will be our ticket. She's the head of the Magical Law Enforcement, so will have the connections and power to force a trial. Just in case though, we need to hash out some backup plans." Davion said, allowing himself to play support for this. Not usually his style, but he recognizes the importance of Harry doing it himself. It's always hard having to force children to grow too soon, but, in this case, necessary. Harry nodded, then turned towards Griphook.

"If you could send the will to Amelia Bones please, also with a letter I'm going to write now. Paper, please." Harry asked. He's going to need a lot of help, but he's confident with that help, he can fix things. Whether that's just for him or others, he would contemplate when his godfather was free. It was just the first step, he knew.

XxxxxX

Davion wasn't much of a planner, not anymore atleast. He's had lives of being embroiled in politics and deception and was quite good at it, but it all looped back around to how he is now. He goes for simple and direct, usually it works better. It helps that he has power and doesn't fear death. He also understands others can't use his methods, so he allowed Harry to do the planning, offering himself up as a particularly powerful piece. Well, a board flipper really, but Harry wasn't privy to that information.

So they walked the streets of Hogsmeade planning with yet another silencing charm. Just to be careful. Harry had some interesting ideas, but Davion had to correct quite a bit of misconceptions. Once Harry had more experience, he would be a talented tactician. Davion could see the flexible mind there, for sure. He also didn't put much stock in them though, plans tend to break down too often for his liking. It's the reason Dumbledore is going to fail. One anomaly and all his plans go down the drain. That tends to happen when you make your machinations too complex and big in scale. It fails originally anyway, even without Davion there. If what Davion believed to be the objective was true, it did anyways.

They spent around another hour collecting supplies, with Harry fidgeting the whole time. He seemed to believe Bones would respond today, and she might, just not hours after it being sent. Harry planning allowed him to review all the information he received and really put things into perspective. He could see the who now, but the why escaped him. It didn't seem like Davion knew and if he did, he wasn't telling. Davion could see the stress and when they were making their way into the tunnel to Hogwarts, he decided to talk.

"Alright, Harry. Sit." Davion said, conjuring chairs. Harry's mind was so preoccupied, he missed that detail, but still sat.

"I just don't understand why anyone would do this, Davion. Is he just evil? That can't be it, right?" Harry asked.

"You're right. Everyone has a reason, whether they're agreeable with others often doesn't matter. We're bags of flesh with scary things called emotions and we live by them. If there's anything I've learned, it's that humans are almost never entirely evil. Not unless they're broken. Dumbledore, for example. I don't believe he's evil per se. I just think he has an objective dictated by a set of ideals. They're shackling him, influencing his actions. Actions in another setting would disgust him."

"How do you know all this?" Harry asked. Davion always seemed to have all the answers and, from how he spoke, way too old. Davion smiled, looking directly into Harry's eyes.

"I'm a jaded individual, Harry. My world views could be entirely correct, as much as they could be wrong. It's all experience. Experience that makes me a wary person and wary people notice details others miss. It happens vice versa also, but I'm geared to combat other people in a way." Davion moved his eyes, letting his tone turn somber.

"I'm not saying this to depress you, just let you know who I am. I'm lost in normal life, Harry. Or should I say I lost it. Either way, I'm a good ally to have, so stop worrying so much." Davion said patting Harry's shoulder. Harry took a deep breathe, putting his trust in his only friend.

"Also, I have too much power over you. Make some more friends. Get some more views that aren't tainted like mine. You're a good person and I don't want you to become like me." Davion said as a last comment before standing and moving down the tunnel. Harry didn't make to follow and Davion noticed. He turned the corner and leaned on the wall, waiting.

Harry sat still doing what he felt like he's been doing too much of, thinking. The biggest question was why he trusted Davion so much. His limited interactions with other people wasn't helping come to an answer. Hell, his only experience is outside observation and it's been a big help, just not in this moment. He wished he could go over one thing at a time, but something always seems to come out of nowhere. His thoughts loops around. Why did he trust Davion? There's the obvious - Helping him and making him aware of the situation. Being around the same age. He seems to be honest.

He froze at that point. He was obviously hiding stuff but he couldn't blame him for not spilling his entire life story, although he briefly summarized it. The point still stands that he's been largely honest and no one is ever honest with Harry. Harry could work with that reason, and he also admitted to not wanting to let go of his first friend. That's when he realized how Davion had too much power over him. He would do anything for Davion. As scary as that thought was, it didn't change. Letting the thoughts settle, he took a deep breath and made to follow Davion.

The conversation was light after that, and they soon found themselves back in Hogwarts itself. When they made it back to their room, Davion had Harry start on the Occlumency book they purchased. It took a little convincing to explain the clones but things settled into the quietness of studying with occasional questions.

XxxxxxX

XxxxxxX

Xtra: History of Unknown (Currenting Davion)

I forgot my name quite a long time ago and it's a loss I truly regret. The funny thing about this power, despite how many people may wish for it, I would never wish it on anyone. In some cases it doesn't feel like anything is different. I've truly been reborn so many times, not just from the power, but in personalities and morals. I've done things I would find disgusting now and it will happen again. It's a consequence of existing for so long. The only thing that truly follows my existence is the memories, I've learned. A life of a peaceful nature can lead directly to a life of conquest. It's a relatively rare event, as I don't change from a single life to the next unless something special happens. It's not hard to picture what that event would be though. Humans… I've tried escaping from them, just living in seclusion. Even going as far to not be a humanoid species. After a time, though, you realize you can't escape them. They're the driving force to confirming your existence. Whether thats negatively or positively will always be for debate, but the fact that they do, all but ensures you stick around. Well, that I stick around, but I don't have suicide as an option to escape.

My perception is constantly changing, whether it takes a single lifetime or multiple, I've never been only one person, one being. I don't even remember the person I started out as, confirmed by not remembering the name, but I continue forward. It's the only way I can go.

-Musings of the Unknown


	4. Chapter 4 - Fairies

Davion made his way out of Hogwarts when everyone fell asleep. The newly introduced roommates seemed of decent sorts, at least not to try anything on the first night. If anything they seemed happy to meet the both of Harry and him. Sadly, Davion couldn't join them into their adventures of dreamland. A particularly nasty habit he picked up from dangerous worlds where sleep was a luxury, just don't sleep. Magic worked largely the same way as any other world here, though, so he could get by with his self engineered stay-awake spell. It's a surprise for all his power he can't get around basic bodily functions without avoiding some nasty repercussions. The contemplation on his existence stopped short as he reached the forbidden forest. A place that made sense. Survival of the fittest.

He navigated the trees, taking in the sights all the while. It made one wonder if any thought was put into the ecosystem of such a "preserve" if you would call it that. Endangered or regular magical creatures all mixed together and told to have at it. Davion couldn't visually see them, but felt the fairies off in the distance. The importance wasn't apparent for that detail yet, but he was sure they would make themselves known when they were ready. Most likely when he was deeper in the forest. It was a peaceful setting despite the potential danger of the creatures and it allowed him time to regret not achieving all he set out for the day. Amelia hadn't responded and the emancipation wasn't able to go through. Also, he was pretty sure Dumbledore had been alerted. All not particular problems for him, but Harry… Harry was a different story. He knew he couldn't constantly supervise him, and was hoping to give the kid a head start. Sadly, not all things panned out, especially for someone that goes with the flow as much as him. He didn't used to take this approach but lives and lives of trying to save the world from itself left him ragid. It took way too long for him to realize the best way isn't for a mediator, but for evolution to take control. Guiding… that was something he could do, but he wondered if he even had that right. Sure, experience speaks for itself, but his perspective is decidingly non-human at this point. Society has taken many forms in the worlds he's been, but one commonality is humans progress. Despite their attempts for otherwise. Thankfully, this is just a tiny part of the world masked in a form of blood purity. Outside of it was a different story though. A hero has always been a successful endeavor for world affairs, but after a time it feels fruitless. The quest of a hero is one stewed in cliched loneliness and comes to the point where you can't even see where the efforts went. Then, long after you died, the effects you had morph for an amalgamation that's not even recognized anymore. Even if your name is remembered, it becomes a tool for some other schemes and the like. Not all for bad purposes, but ultimately disingenuous.

The sound of giggles caught his ear and stopped his tracks. Ofcourse, he had sensed the creatures, but decided to let it be. It was of some sort of blood relations, the fairies that is, so he turned to give them attention. It was literally a swarm of the buggers, all sorts of colors filled the air. They were cute though, if he was honest.

"Well, hello there. What can I do for you?" Davion asked, not fully expecting an interpretable response. He was right, they didn't respond with words. Only moved closer, and the buzzing of tiny wings filled the air. He sent a tendril of magic out, because when in doubt, communicate with the magical creature with magic. Sound logic.

It seemed to work and he caught vague emotions coming back through, but the general consensus was to follow. He pulled the magic back and watched the tiny creatures make their way forward, beckoning him to come. He cast a glance at the edge of the moonlit forest before following.

XxxxxxX

The journey was quite a bit longer than he would of liked, but at least he was able to witness the gloomy forest morph into something with a bit more life. The fairies led him to an area vibrant with life and a small waterfall and cliff face overlooking a clearing. In the center sat a gigantic tree, a face carved into it. Davion wanted to point out how stereotypical the settings was, but reconsidered when contemplating what type of creature fairies really were. The creatures of life in a way. Well, all life that doesn't have conscious thought.

A fairy bigger than any other appeared from behind the giant tree, strewn in see-through silk top to bottom. It reminded him in large part of something from India, but the design had a few liberties. Or maybe the Indians took the liberties, depending. It did a acceptable job hiding her face, as for the other parts… well… his birth generation would have a fit.

"The Fairy Queen, I presume?" Davion asked with a bow. Can never be too respectful with the older generation ideas given life, even with him most likely being older in years. Creatures built on hope or other such emotions have always been beautiful, no matter how many he has witnessed.

"Yes, Ancient One." She said with a bow. "My name is Avery and as you stated the Mother of this tribe of fairies, though Queen does have a nice ring to it." She lifted herself along with her hood, or whatever the hell it is. She was beautiful just life believed previously. Ofcourse, anything born from the minds of humans would have to take an ideal appearance. The mischief in her expression was expected also.

"Ah, so of Anglo-Saxon origin then. It is a wonder how you ended up here though." Davion said, making a gesture of looking around. The Fairy nodded before turning and staring at the waterfall overlooking them. A flick of her wrist created particles of lights to make the area more visible, then she was on her way. "This way, please." Davion followed, and as they got closer, the waterfall split to make an entrance. Intricate carvings lined the walls while they entered, all pulsing with light, as if in response to their travel. Davion kept his eyes pointingly off the nude fairy and took in the sights. He's not a shy teenager, but otherworldly beings will always be a weakness of his. No matter the gender. He cuts off at being humanoid though. They made their way into an ivy filled kitchen of sorts, where after a short exchange of refreshments they sat.

"So, what's this about?" Davion asked with a sip of… whatever it was. It was good and familiar though. Meaning he's had it in the past, but he's never been a connoisseur of such things. Avery smiled, taking a sip of her own.

"Just a welcome really. It's not everyday this forest gets any deity visitors. Though, I am curious to what brought you here." Avery said, taking an obvious look head to toe of Davion. The open seats made it an easy task. Davion raised an eyebrow before realizing the problem.

"Well, the deity part isn't far off, but yes this is my appearance, new appearance that is. I have a habit of not staying dead." Avery nodded, and Davion could never get used to the all-knowing attitude of these types of creatures. He gave a huff before continuing. "And what am I doing here? It depends really, but right now I'm attending that nice little school close by. Other than that, nothing really. Oh, where's my manners. I'm Davion…"

"...Slytherin. Yes, I remember your birth. Though, it was a surprise that your essence changed so much. Taking into account your… rebirth, I realize why that is now." Avery interrupted before continuing.

"Ancient One, I know it is not my place to interfere, but you must realize my concern with your appearance. Deities have not been seen in a long time now. I have believed them to have moved on. Finding a new world to create, to manage. It always was a hobby of them." Avery finished.

"Like I said, Deity isn't far off, but not entirely true. I don't govern, have a domain, or create lifeforms. Well, that last one has happened, but I don't operate by it. I don't have a function in the cycles. So, whatever you fear, it will not happen. I'm in large parts a traveler, or Endur as I've been labeled before." Davion replied. Avery's eyes widened at the end, before a look of recognition settled.

"Endur…" Avery mumbled. "Mother mentioned your kind before, though as myth. Funny how even Gods have myths that turn out to have truth to it." A smile formed, memories flashing through her eyes. "That is all I wished to know. If you wish to stay, you can stay as long as you like. After all, you technically are a fairy. Though, I'm not sure of what sorts." She stood, arms sweeping in welcome.

"Thank you, but I have a self-induced duty of saving a child from whatever those Fate Witches are up to. Though, I largely already know. It's always fun to mess with them." Avery giggled in response. "Indeed."

The conversation ended there, but Davion stayed for a while to play with the little ones. The energy he was putting off must of attracted them, or, ofcourse, it could've been natural fairy curiosity. He didn't end up returning to Hogwarts until morning.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Rules

**Author's Notes: I'd like to start this with an apology with how rushed the last chapter was and felt. Holidays destroyed my focus and it's hard to pinpoint where I was going with the story. Also, I have problems with sporadic thoughts which make writing hard to do. Please forgive me. Anyway, I'll keep up-to-date now that the Holidays are over with. Enjoy.**

XxxxxxxxX

Davion arrived back at Hogwarts about four hours before classes renewed. He felt oddly tired from all the social interactions and was slightly frustrated with all the questioning. He should of just rebirthed into a normal human and hid his "aura" as the fairies called it. It would of saved him a lot of trouble with the curious creatures. He loved them, he truly did, but fairies can push too far with the curiosity.

He settled into bed to organize through his thoughts. He said he wanted to mess with the Fate Witches, but that was largely a joke. The truth is, he had no idea what he was doing in this life. Knowing what was going to happen actually paralyzed him in a way. He wasn't used to it. It's funny how having too much information made him more indecisive than when coming to his own conclusions. Ofcourse, not everything was the same as the books, but key points usually stayed from what he observed in Naruto. That was the only life he had experience to pull from, since he's avoided going into known stories until now. Mostly because of Naruto also, and that wasn't the best experience. He had to manage defeating the big bad, while also having the characters develop in a way that's beneficial. He couldn't have them the same, though, and that was the hardest part. He's managing other people… He doesn't like doing that. In one part, he doesn't feel like he has the right, and in another he feels like he's interfering in something grander than him. And that's hard to make him feel. No matter how humble he wishes he was, individual worlds usually feel small in comparison to him. The collection, though, that he knew was bigger than him. It could just be remnants from when he indulged in greed and ego. He's, at points, almost singularly represented a human sin. It's not something he's proud of, but sometimes he couldn't resist reveling in the emotions. Consequences to repressing all the time, in most parts. In another part, not being human in those lives. He's had two set morals he never breaks, but everything else has been fair game. No rape, in result in how it ruined him, and never murder without reason. The last being self explanatory. He needed to make, while not a plan, a decision. He hasn't been living how he usually lives in result to all stated before, and it's bothering him. Usually he's not this reluctant to act. Preparing another person he never would of done before. Isolation was the name of the game for him. "Game" caught him somehow. The thing he's been avoiding doing, but there's benefit to him treating it like a game. It's also a trap though, in regards to how you treat life as a whole. It's only for personal fun and takes no other opinions into it. It's dangerous, but if he can somehow set rules to it, he can avoid the trap. He came with fun in mind, but once he arrived the memories of the story hit him.

"I can do it… rules, Davion, rules." He mumbled quietly. He can set rules, if only so he's not so indecisive. It's a necessary evil at this time, if he plans to go to more story worlds. One, limit power, he decided. How to limit? Focus on one skill or set of skills? Yes, he can work with that. How to handle main characters, or characters in general? Like humans, is an obvious number one. Even with that decision, they still will be influenced by what he's read. He'd have to give that one time.

He also needs to incorporate the rules he's already set for himself. He realized early on romance wasn't in his best interest, but also something he wasn't willing to give up. Like he's said before, you need others to confirm yourself. He's already lonely enough as it is. Most of the romance rules are a result of age, and when he didn't have them… things got devious at times. Taking into account how much older he is, it became strange into relation of sex. He had to come to decision to use maturity in that account. Usually, once they understand the consequences and had a long thought to how they want their life to go. No trapping the mortals into a life with a somewhat primordial being. He's brought loved ones with him into multiple lives before, but they're all gone now for a reason. He can't cage them into the same curse he has. Towards the end, they all end up something not entirely the same as what he fell in love with. Not to say anything about how he himself has changed while they were with him.

Next of existing rules, he can't be "the" hero. Not in a traditional sense. A personal hero to a few is a better option than to an entire people. That rule he's broken a number of times and it almost always ends the same way, but it's still not concrete. Sometimes, he just has to take the role. There may be some confusion, but he has a set idea of what a hero is. A martyrdom in most cases. Sacrifices his life to drag the rest of the people to a revolution in a way. Whether he champions an idea or a people, heroes never really vary all too much. They're an irritating existence that you can't help but respect.

Next, no taking away personal freedom. It's why in most cases, he's not spamming mind reading and control spells in this life. You can never act to what a human is thinking, because in most cases, it isn't the action they take. He's been struggling with that in this life, if only because he knows what's to come. Thankfully, Voldemort has already taken action, so he can be condemned, but Dumbledore hasn't done something soul ending. Questionable, for sure, but not evil in nature.

Onto the next of existing rules, no being the executioner. Judge and jury, sure, but never the executioner. This one was a result of having largely a different perspective and is more of an ideal than a rule. Like now, Voldemort is already condemned by the populace, so he could kill him, but what he sees as right and what the populace sees isn't the same in most cases. In worlds where slavery was a staple, he couldn't just go around killing all slave owners, for example. He's worked off the idea that humans are rarely evil in nature. Misguided, for sure, but most basic instincts are work of a genetic evolution, he's realized. It doesn't excuse the actions, but it does have a say in what action to take. The beauty of humans is to break from basic instincts, and restrict themselves to what is ideally right. "Ideally" can be subjective at times, but usually it indicates ideals that allow civilization to blossom. Anything that breaks that can be set squarely in the wrong category. They're all working with the same feelings after all, even if experience sways the action to those emotions.

There. The existing rules, while short, have been set for lifetimes by now. But, like he said, they've been broken and bended for lifetimes also. The two set morals have been the only ones he hasn't broken at this point and he separates those from the rules. The rules are more guidelines than anything else, but they help come to decisions mostly.

Now to add rules or guidelines to the ones he's already set, then decide what to do about them. If he's going to go to more "story worlds", as he's going to call them, he's going to need to decide what to do about the knowledge of the story itself. Circumvent anything that interferes with his personal rules can safely pass and isn't a huge askance.

Manage what is in his purview probably needs to be added. He can't save everyone, but the ones he can see. And it's questionable by what "save" means in any case. He'd have to take that case by case basis, if anything.

He spent the rest of the time working out details.

...

XxxxxX

Harry awoke to find a springy Davion sitting cross legged on his bed. He was happy someone was enjoying themselves while he wallowed in self-pity. Well, that wasn't entirely true, he had the instinct to ruin the fun, but restricted it.

"What has you so happy?" Harry asked, genuinely curious. Davion opened his eyes, a wide smile taking place on his face.

"I've figured it out, Harry!" Davion said in excitement. "Not that it was particularly difficult to figure out." He mumbled towards the end.

"Okay… and what is it you've figured out? How to get my godfather out?" Harry asked, the excitement contagious.

"Aw, no." Davion replied in slight guilt. "But it should help with that in a way. No, no. It was just something that I should've figured out a long time ago. Something that will make things easier."

"Well, spit it out already."

"Rules, Harry. Rules. I've been broken from shackles by adding my own. Isn't that an interesting conundrum? Anyway, it's just something I've been struggling with that I've never really encountered before. Me? To never encounter something. It's exciting, Harry. Really exciting!" Davion said. Harry looked at him like he was crazy, which to his credit was true. The mood was quickly broken by a thrown pillow.

"Shut up!" One of their roommates yelled, the pillow sliding off Davion's face. Davion just busted out laughing.

XxxxxX

 **Ending Note: There it is. I had quite a bit of fun with this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it. Also, a question. I've been having trouble finding my story myself, so I can't even imagine how others have been finding it. How should I tag this? I have been messing with what X-over to set it under since I plan to go to multiple worlds, but it makes it difficult to find. Any advice would be appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Chaos

Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, sat at her desk, rather early in comparison to her co-workers. She was reading the letter she received just yesterday for what felt like the millionth time. To be honest, she wasn't sure how to respond to it. Her morals demanded justice, but the subject matter made it hard to be impartial. It was about Sirius Black, her ex-lover. The only man she's ever loved. She never really believed the story of what had happened, but, at the time, she had no power to do anything. Now, though, she could. Especially if this evidence pans out. She gripped the letter a little tighter, letting elation take over for a short stint. _No Bones. Concentrate._ She reprimanded herself. _If this is going to work, you need to plan._ She quickly set out equipment to write a letter, thinking what to say.

 _Dear Harry Potter,_

 _Sorry for the late reply…_

XxxxxX

Davion and Harry made their way to breakfast, the mass of tired children slumbering their way alongside them. Davion's epiphany still needed some work, but he was largely happy about it. There was still some questionable rules that needed to be placed. One such example would have to do with time-travel. He was leaning towards making it have exceptions to it, because no matter how much he dislikes it, there are still instances where it may be required.

Harry for his part just left Davion to his thoughts. The short burst of excitement, while wierd, largely forgotten. He had more important things to think about. Mainly, how to get his Godfather out, and escape the Dursleys. It helped to serve to ignore the staring and whispering. Some cases that he heard were just plain ridiculous. Their quiet companionship broke when reaching the hall. Harry took a glance around to find a seat, but then looked to Davion. _No, I've relied on him enough._ He decided and took the lead. He settled on the far end of the table, where no one has sat yet.

Davion raised a brow, but shrugged it off and followed. It was a good sign that Harry was taking some sort of charge. No matter how miniscule seat arrangement was. Before sitting, he patted Harry's shoulder to show support.

"So, think any big plans up last night?" Davion asked, watching the students filter in.

"Plans? Not really. Thoughts, I've had plenty of."

"Well, let them out, before the masses conglomerate." Davion insisted.

"Just… what if my Godfather is worse. Or what if this brings unwanted attention? I already suffer from plenty of enough attention as is." Harry replied, letting a little fear show.

"Well, Harry, you'll never know unless you take the chance. Opportunities usually work that way, but fearing them will just ensure you never change anything. Weigh your risk and rewards, then make a choice. You're in Slytherin now, use the values." Davion stated. Harry flinched a little, it being said a little more forceful than he was used to from Davion. Davion shrugged before continuing.

"Harry, if you're going to survive, you'll have to learn how to take your own opportunities. Like I said before, you're becoming too attached to me. I'll be here and offer advice, but you can't always rely on me. I led, now you need to pave the rest of the way. Being an Heir is a big boon. You now have paths that weren't open before. I wish we could of had you emancipated, but it fell through. Now, you just need to keep gathering knowledge to be able to utilize chances presented. You have some time. How far along did you get in the Occlumency book?" Davion explained a little more gently. Harry nodded in understanding, fixing his expression.

"I've accessed my "mindscape", but that's as far as I've gotten."

"That's great! I've given all the help I can give at this point. Just make sure not to neglect the other books." Davion said. Harry, again, nodded. They quieted as the rest of the students made for their seats. Some surprises came with Malfoy and his gang pointedly sitting near them. Along with the young Daphne Greengrass and a few others that may be considered top families. They sat quietly for now, but Davion could see the questions forming that they weren't able to ask during Sorting. It made him glad that the clones were able to avoid them. No such luck this time.

Food was served and chaos ignited. It was funny watching Harry flounder until Davion decided to step in.

"Alright. One at a time." Davion said with a clap, cutting the questions short. Daphne, while quiet during the onslaught, took this chance.

"Heir Slytherin, my father told me to ask if you were open to meetings at this time?" She asked, her face a mask of indifference. It was impressive for a eleven year old. Some of the others raised their voice in protest. Apparently, not all of them really belonged in this House.

"Ah, this is a perfect opportunity to address some things." Davion said before standing. He made his way to the front of the hall, where everyone could see him. He gave a bow to the professors before clapping and gathering attention of all.

"I'd like to address some things that I'm sure will become a nuisance throughout the year. Maybe not from everyone here, but your parents. I will take formal meetings with your Head of houses starting now, but if it has anything to do with marriage contracts. I wish to see a written letter of acceptance from the potential fiance in question. I have four houses, meaning I am meant to take four wives. Not particularly something I want myself, but I've accepted it. This will allow any of you with the more crafty of Heads to know their intentions. Also, they will not be able to move forward without your approval. If you do accept their decision on that account, come to me so we may talk. We're young right now, I understand this, but this will give us the opportunity to get to know one another before a wedding must take place. If you are forced to write the letter, talk to me in person. Be honest and I may have a solution." Davion took a deep breath before continuing. "Also, I will take meetings with any House. No matter Light, Dark, or Neutral. I know Slytherin has been historically Dark, but I don't particularly subscribe to those ideals. Neither do I with Light. Further details can be discussed later. I'll imply Neutral for now." The hall was quiet, enraptured with what would be the latest gossip. "I'm in the public now, so I will let it be known so you may take it to your parents. I am Lord Slytherin now, not just Heir. This will bring a lot of Dark family allegiances into question, I'm sure." He said, bringing the rings into view. Not just revealing Slytherin, but the slew of other Houses also. "For further implication, I'd like to let some information slip. The Dark families rhetoric of Pure Bloodness is brought into question when you consider they aligned themselves with a Half-Blood to bring about the change. I urge you and your Heads to research this information. Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, is born from a squib witch named Merope Gaunt and muggle Tom Riddle Sr. Meaning, while he does have claim to the Slytherin name, he was never a Pure Blood. I encourage you spread this information and, again, research it yourselves." Davion started making his way back to his seat, before remembering something.

"Aw, one more thing. I, Lord Davion Slytherin, as of now banish Tom Riddle from his claim to the Slytherin name. May the family name and magic be stripped from thee. So mote it be." A flash of light ignited the hall, and a silent screech came from one of the professors. Thankfully for the professor, no one noticed in the stunned silence of the hall. "Let that be evidence. Whatever that evidence is for… I'll let you decide." Was his last remark, before he swaggered his way to his seat. _Not that he could claim the Lordship with all the rituals negating it._

XxxxxX

 **Author's Note: I know. Short. I'll be updating again soon, but I have been overloaded at work. Sorry. Enjoy the chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Class Start

By the time Davion sat, the murmurs were going in full blast. He ignored them and made sure to apologize to Daphne first. He didn't want to imply that the meeting was about what he just spoke of. Of course, the chances of it being exactly that were pretty high. Making sure not to accidentally insult someone never hurt, though.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if marriage was brought up." Daphne conceded. She knew her father, and the Slytherin name holds a lot of value. Now, with the reveal of the other three houses, the offer was almost guaranteed. She took a subtle glance at Theodore Nott, the boy her father had mentioned would be her intended. She would take anyone other than him. The boy was sadistic and honestly scared her more than anything. She would never reveal that piece of information, because if there's anything she's learned from her mother. It was weakness was never to be shown. Her sister heavily disagreed, but her masks were habit by now. By time her sister was born it already was. Her sister is only two years younger than her.

Davion raised a brow to her. "I will speak to you if it is. The impression I'm getting is that your father is politically savvy, if nothing else." Davion said, using more polite words for scheming. Using your daughter to lure a young boy to a meeting seems nefarious in nature somehow and speaks to a lack of respect for their child. Of course, he could be entirely wrong and it could just be trust in his daughter. He would have to meet the man to know. Daphne let her mask slip, if only a little. A look of complication in thought.

"My father… he is a good father, even if my mother tries to make it otherwise." She whispered, deciding to give him a little insight. It was a risky move, but it implied some faith given. The idea of sharing family problems was alien, but it was a calculated move. It may not seem of importance, but once Davion accepted the invite, it became a matter of the future. She just hoped that Davion wasn't hiding anything beneath.

Davion nodded. "I will send a letter, and see if I can work it out so you can sit in." Daphne let out a hidden sigh of relief. She was starting to see that Davion operated on trust, which only indicated good things.

The conversation ended there with the others demanding Davion's attention. Daphne let it happen, momentarily happy with how the discussion went.

Davion was bombarded with questions after. Thankfully, it didn't last long, because classes were set to start. He had to remind them of that fact, but soon he was left alone. Harry took cover behind him immediately after escaping and they made their way to class.

XxxxxX

Conversations were stilted on their way to class, if only because Harry was realizing the gravity of his friend's fame. He had thought his fame a burden, but was seeing how much worse it could get. It didn't help that Davion was his only friend and them put together spelled trouble. Attention never served him well, if anything he was used to operating in the background.

He also was starting to see the benefit of said fame. If operated correctly, it could be used as a weapon. He was surprised to see Davion not get reprimanded for his stunt in the Hall, but chalked it up to Davion's station in Hogwarts itself. His friend basically owned the school, if what was told to him was correct.

They soon made it into their first class - Potions in conjunction with Gryffindor. They were among the first in the class, despite everyone leaving the Hall around the same time.

Harry just noticed that they didn't get lost once, and took a subtle glance at Davion. Davion looked the same as always, a look of care-free. He put another point of weird things about his friend.

There were a few students already in the class and seated, and among them, Harry only recognized two. The two that had asked to find a lost toad on the train. The girl, with bushy brown hair and buck teeth, was seated by herself and a book propped in front of her. The boy looking out into space behind her.

"You could sit with me, or… you could make friends." Davion spoke up from next to him, interrupting his inspection. "Just a suggestion. Feel free to ignore it if you don't want to."

It was said so casually that Harry couldn't tell how his friend felt about it. He had a feeling, though, that Davion would be disappointed if he sat next to him.

"Harry, don't play to my expectations. Ugh, this is difficult... It was honestly a suggestion, not some passive aggressive command." Davion said, palming his face.

"You'll be alright by yourself?" Harry asked, only to get a mocking smirk in return.

"Right, sorry. Might be projecting a little." Harry finished meekly, before moving to sit with the girl.

Davion smiled to his choice, taking care not to let Harry see. Hermione would serve Harry well as a friend. The characters may look different to how he remembered, but the personalities were largely the same. He was still sad that it wasn't a mini-Emma Watson, at least that's how the movies skewed the image.

He took one last look at the classroom before taking his own seat, ignoring the small space of the dungeons.

XxxxxX

Students filtered in and the room filled. Daphne again sat next to Davion, Blaise Zabini next to her. Davion allowed a smile in response and couldn't help remarking.

"Is this to mean I have the acceptance?" He asked in reference to his earlier speech. She raised an un-amused eyebrow in response and deigned not to reply. He let out a giggle, enjoying the teasing for what it was.

Blaise from beside them smirked also, amused with the by-play. He was testing the waters for the start of the year, almost joining hands with the Malfoy Heir, but the lines had clearly been drawn this morning. Davion Slytherin, and Harry Potter in relation, were likely to be the top dogs of the year. In Davion's case, probably the House as a whole. His mother always pointed out who best to friend. _Those that would benefit you, little Blaise. Only those that would give you the best._ Of course, she was speaking of witches at the time, with her history of using love as a weapon, but he felt that it could apply here.

"Lord Slytherin, you sure are making waves already, aren't you?" Blaise spoke up, interrupting Davion's attempt at flirting. Davion turned his attention to him.

"I never was one for subtlety." Davion replied in a tone of contemplation.

"Yes, well, I enjoyed the show, so I won't complain." The smile on his face was almost shit-eating. But that wouldn't be proper, so he left it just short. Blaise was getting a feel for the Lord's personality, though. Not one to care to politeness or tradition, he could tell.

"Maybe a warning before further shows, though? I would rather know where to best view it." Blaise continued. Davion raised a brow at him, before a full smile filled his face.

"I like you, Blaise Zabini, but tone down on the flirting, will you? You'll have me ruining my image with blushes at this rate."

Blaise laughed, but it was cut off by Professor Snape entering.

XxxxxX

 **Author's Note: You could really just put this and last chapter together and say it was a full chapter. I'll try not to piece meal further updates. Hopefully when I'm less busy. Anyway, enjoy! Next chapter Potions class and some more character introductions.**


	8. Announcement

Just announcing that this story is either going on hiatus or stopping completely. It was pointed out (correctly) that I was covering for not having a plot with a bunch of excuses. The first verson had the full plot that I wanted to write with this idea, but once that fell through, this story was left with vague directions. I put out that I lost focus over the holidays and that was really where this story stopped. I am working on something with a friend though and will post it on here if I can. It's an original work, so not sure if it's viable here. Anyways, thanks for the support and I apologize for time wasted. Maybe in the future I'll come back to this with fresh ideas and motivation. I'll just make sure to write out the full version before posting next time.


End file.
